


His Everything

by Just_say_love



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bellamy, hurt Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_say_love/pseuds/Just_say_love
Summary: On Earth, everyone is at danger. But can Bellamy save everyone?





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy was running on pure adrenaline. Battles and the like were somewhat commonplace down on Earth, but for some reason, the feel of this one terrified him. He hadn't slept the whole night before, and now, in the middle of a forest-turned-battleground, he highly regretted it.   
A headache ripped through his mind. He couldn't think clearly. Something snapped his attention back to the forest. An arrow quivered, embedded in the tree just inches from Bellamy's head.  
"Bell!" Octavia's voice rang through the trees.  
"O, I'm coming!" Bellamy shouted in response. He should have never let her come. No, he thought. Octavia couldn't be told what to do. He raced over tree roots until he reached the grass she'd stationed herself in. He knew something was wrong immediately. The tall grass had been flattened, and sure enough, Octavia was locked in combat with a tall grounder. Bellamy felt his heart thud the the ground. He raised his gun aiming carefully. Stay still, he willed his little sister silently. Somehow, she knew. She always did. Octavia stepped left, and then dove to the earth.   
The Grounder looked momentarily surprised. It gave Bellamy just enough time to line up a shot and pull the trigger. The grounder fell, as Bellamy raced to his baby sister.   
"Are you Okay?" he asked her.  
Octavia groaned and rolled over to reveal a nasty cut on the side if her cheek. Bellamy hit his knees and ran his fingers around the outline of the wound.   
"I'm fine," she protested, "We've gotta get back to help the others."  
Thought he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. Gunshots and the consequential screams still echoed through the air. Miller, Monroe, Jasper, Harper, Monty, Clarke. they were all still back there.   
"Let's go."  
The two sprinted side by side back through the trees. They reached the cave where Clarke was stationed, ready to help the wounded. Thankfully, it was just Clarke in the rocky hole, however she looked fully panicked.   
"Clarke! Is everything okay?" Octavia asked, moving closer to her.   
With those words, Clarke's face flooded with relief. "It is now. I'd heard from anyone but you two. What happened?" Clarke said, Pointing the the cut on the brunettes cheek.   
Octavia shook her head. "Nothing serious. Anyone need help?"  
Clarke shrugged, not knowing what to do and where to send the siblings.   
Bellamy started out of the cave  
"Stay here O."  
Octavia got up and followed him. "Nice try."  
Bellamy surpressed a smile. Though she'd always be his little sister, she'd grown up. She was tough, a fighter. 

"Bellamy?" The panting breath came from the radio strapped on Bellamy's belt.   
He picked it up. "Copy," he said. 

"Bellamy it's Monroe."

"Monroe, what's wrong?"

"I need backup. There are too..." The radio dropped, leaving a static hum in the air. Octavia moved first, running east to Monroe's position. Bellamy followed, moving effortlessly through the terrain.   
Soon, they reached the tree, and Monroe. She was breathing heavily, gun on her shoulder, at the ready. Bellamy moved his gun to his shoulder as Octavia reached for her knives. Bellamy took notice of his surroundings, watching for arrows, spears, anything. His eyes rested on the tree by Monroe, specifically the thick, red blood dripping down the side. He looked down and sure enough, a broken arrow shaft lay on the ground next to Monroe.  
"Go see Clarke," Bellamy commanded.  
Monroe stared through him for a second, and then passed out. Bellamy stepped in front of her almost protectively as she lay in the dirt, blood trickling from a wound in her calf.   
"Blow the horn Octavia," he whispered.  
Octavia's hand grasped the small wooden horn in her deep pants pocket. The grounders blew one like it to warn of acid fog. The 100 had decided not to use it unless it was an absolute emergency in order to avoid suspicion.   
she shook her head, "Bellamy I can't. Someone could see!"  
Bellamy kept his guard up and his voice calm. "Monroe will die. Blow the horn."  
Octavia pulled the horn to her lips and blew hard. The noise it emitted was impressive.   
Hearing the rustle of leaves going away from them, he dropped down to Monroe, who had regained consciousness and was attempting to put pressure on the wound.   
"O, get Cl..." Bellamy looked up, and in a single moment, he felt his world spin in circles.   
Octavia stood against a tree, fumbling at a long spear protruding from her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end the last chapter that way, but hey, you're reading the second chapter, aren't you?

Octavia's eyes rolled back and she fell, caught by Bellamy as he lunged forwards to her. 

"Hey, shhh... you're fine. You're gonna be fine," Bellamy whispered through sporadic breaths.

Then, as loud as he could, he screamed for Clarke. Monroe's radio hummed, and Clarke's voice came through. Monroe started to tell Clarke what had happened, but Bellamy stayed focused on his sister. Her breaths were now coming in ragged, desperate gasps. 

"Bell," she managed, "Bell help me." 

He only wavered for a moment, voice cracking to betray his emotions. 

"I'll help you. Remember? I won't let anything bad happen to you, Octavia." 

Tears had begun running down his strong face.

"Monroe!" he cried, "Where's Clarke?"

"They're... coming, " she heaved, "I can't..."

She passed out again, which Bellamy knew wasn't good, but he kept his focus trained on Octavia. He knew there was too much blood. Maybe Clarke could figure something out, but it may not work. Octavia's muscles were going slack, and Bellamy felt completely hopeless, watching the fight leave her. 

"No, no, no, no. You're strong O, be strong!"

Bellamy's face was pale, as Octavia opened her lips, though it looked like it took a lot out of her. 

"I... I love you... big brother." 

Bellamy's tears were running freely now. 

"No, Shh. Don't talk, you're going to be fine, okay. Absolutely fine. I'm right here. Just hang on."

Octavia managed a smile, as tears of Bellamy's mingled with her own, falling down her face.  
Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Harper, and Miller raced to Monroe's position, unsure of the scene they would find when they got there. They rounded a corner, and saw it. The first thing that registered in Clarke's mind was the redness of blood covering all three of them. Monroe was passed out, blood trickling from a wound on her calf. Clarke directed the others to help her. They'd seen her deal with enough of this type of wound to be able to handle it themselves. 

Clarke knelt next to Bellamy. She ripped Octavia's shirt in half and examine the wound while her fingers searched for a pulse. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the weak thrumming of a once strong heartbeat. 

"Well?" Bellamy demanded.

Clarke looked again at the wound, and this time saw the wound was oozing a clear liquid.

"No," she said under her breath.

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, his voice breaking. He remembered a conversation he'd overheard between Clarke and her mother as they tried to save Finn. 

*** "Is there any fluid leaking from the wound?" Abby's voice asked over the radio. There was a pause as Clarke must've looked. 

"Um... no."

"That's good. Really good. Lifesaving actually. No major organs were hit."***

"Bellamy it must've hit something," Clarke sobbed. "I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands, at a loss for what to do.

"No," he whispered, "It's not your fault."

He turned his face to Octavia, who had begun to tremble violently in his arms. He held her tighter.

"Bell, make it stop, please." 

"I will O. You'll be okay, it'll be better soon," he promised. 

He took in her features, trying to memorize every inch of her beautiful face. This was not the invincible warrior he'd grown to admire. This was the little girl he gave piggy-back rides to, and reminded to never be afraid. 

"It hurts Bell!" she cried. More and more tears running down her face, mixing with blood. At some point, Bellamy didn't remember when, Clarke had removed the spear. She was now tending to Monroe, who had finally come to. Her wound wouldn't have been too serious, but she tried to keep standing, causing the excess of blood, and making her pass out. 

She was now stable, and getting water from Jasper when she heard Bellamy's panicked voice calling for her. She wanted to give the siblings some space, though it pained her to leave the girl who'd become such a good friend. 

Octavia thrashed in Bellamy's arms. Clarke ran to them, just as her body became still and limp. Clarke watched, helpless as Bellamy clutched the girl who used to love chasing her butterflies closer to his chest. Clarke reached out a tentative hand on his shoulder, and knelt down next to him. 

 

A blood soaked Bellamy collapsed into Clarke's arms, shaking and sobbing, as he pounded the earth that'd taken His Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not all of the flashback stuff may have been entirely correct, but it for my purposes that's how it had to go. Please let me know what you though of the story! I hadn't planned to continue it, but as usual, I can if people want me to. Lots of Love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Please comment if you enjoyed this or if you want more. I'm open to it, but won't if no one is interested. Anyways, feedback is always appreciated. Lots of love!!!!!


End file.
